The present invention relates to a digital camera and a template data structure.
Conventionally, a template for forming a composite image in which an arbitrary image (user image) selected by the user is used has been known. A template is configured by data such as data indicative of a preset image serving as a background of a user image or a decorative frame, and those indicative of an area into which the user image is to be inserted. A user image which is to be inserted into a template is taken by, for example, a digital camera or an image scanner. Patent Reference 1 discloses a method in which, in an imaging mode of a digital camera, a preset image of a template and a subject image are compositely displayed on an electronic view finder, thereby facilitating framing to be conducted in accordance with the template.
There is a template in which the layout is defined so that an area which is shifted from the center of a user image is partially inserted or a preset image is superimposed on a center portion of a user image. In the case where a user image which is to be inserted into such a template is taken by a digital camera, framing is conducted so that a center portion of a subject is positioned in an area which is shifted from a center portion of an electronic view finder. When a subject on which framing is conducted in this way is to be imaged in an auto-focus mode, it is preferable to image the subject with focusing not on the center of the imaging range but on a center portion of the subject.
Patent Reference 1:
                JP-A-11-168689        
In an auto-focus mode of a digital camera, usually, the distance to a center area of the imaging range is measured, and the focus is set on the area. In order to focus on a portion shifted from the center of the imaging range, therefore, it is usually required to perform operations of locking the focus in a state where framing is conducted so that a center portion of a subject is located at the center of the imaging range, and then conducting again framing so that the center portion of the subject is moved to a position corresponding to a preset image of a template. For a user who is unaccustomed to operate the camera, however, it is usually difficult to perform such operations.